I'm not a killer
by Doctor Blythe
Summary: "James, do you know where you are?" "Yes. I'm in jail." His voice sounded hollow, as though coming from a distance. "James, did you ever kill anyone?" "No."


He entered the classroom exactly when the bell rang. He positions himself into his desk and opened his bag to pull his textbook. He flustered when he saw that there's a pack of cigarette inside his bag.

"Maybe it's someone's idea of prank, not funny "he thought to ignore it then he focuses to his teacher's lecture.

James is a consistent Deans lister , he excel in academics and a national champion in chess.

"Ha-ha-ha walang kaalam alam yang mabait, matalino at perpektong James."

That goody-two-shoes James doesn't know a thing" Christian says to Shiki while laughing.

"Ow senpai quit bullying him" he replied

Christian's a Filipino he loves to play drum and a genius hacker while Shiki is timid Japanese that good in painting.

When the class is over James went directly into his Aunt's house where he's staying.

Christian dress into tattered jeans, a black shirt, and an old aviator jacket. On his right hand, a silver skull ring glittered. He jumped into the window and went into the club where he's performing as a drummer in a band. After they're through at their night's routine, Christian hastily went into the mob, there, he bumped into a muscular guy.

The guy grabbed him by shirt and pushed him outside.

"Oh teka hindi ko sinasadya"Hold up, it wasn't intentional he said with a touch of smile in the corner of his lips.

James jolted by his nightmare, he's back is aching, he check the clock it read 3:37am at Saturday morning. He blinks twice and realized that the lights were off. He hurriedly switched it on and breathes. He knows something was wrong he can't sleep without lights. He proved himself correct when he saw that his cabinet was open and his shirts are everywhere. "A burglar has just been in his room", he sighed.

Shiki spend his afternoon in park, sitting in front of his canvas he is painting the sitting child in a swing while his father was the one pushing it. The picture conveys a happy family, he's onto his finishing touches when someone behind him says "Wow, you're a gifted artist"

He looked back and replied " Domou Arigatou"

"Why don't you try nude painting? I'm pretty available as a model" the lady said while biting her lips.

"Why not" Shiki replied blushing.

Okay then here's my calling card, maybe next week we'll do our project. She giggles and excused herself.

The next day Christian was busy tapping his laptop when Shiki asked him a question.

"Do you hear me?

"Wait, okay there it is"

Shiki raise an eyebrow, "what's that all about" he asks intrigued.

"Well, I hacked into someone's profile" Christian replied.

Shiki look in to the monitor. "What's about him?

"Oh, I bumped into him and he pushed me with a great thud out of the club, shameful eh ha-ha"

"Mmmmm~"

"You're asking something right?"

"Kinishinaide " he replied.

James lay down in to his bed thinking about the burglar.

"He just took some of my things" he mutters to himself and succumbed to sleep.

He woke up still feeling not right, he went into the kitchen after he dress into his school uniform and find out that his Aunt was back from her trip.

"You should be careful, I heard in the neighbourhood that the police recovered a dead body. According to the gossip the man was brutally tortured to death, the police was still investigating in there's still no suspect" his aunt said.

"Oh" he replied not interested instead he's worried of getting late.

"Ha-ha buti nga sa damuhong yun" Serves him right says Christian delighted.

While Shiki appeared not to hear him.

Thursday when Shiki decided to call the lady. The lady wanted the painting session to happen in the deserted mansion. Shiki agreed.

They met in the gate of the mansion, Shiki brought a lighting device and his painting tools.

When they reach the masters bedroom the girl stripped and Shiki thought about the art he's planning to make with the help of this naked lady in front of him.

When James woke up he's pretty confused about what's happening. He's shirt was tainted by blood and beside his bed he saw a painting, it appears to be a landscape of hell, the sky was like a lake of blood, things that creepy to look at are painted with purple, yellows and red.

"It's a real blood" he said shaking.

"W-wwho the hell put this uncanny painting into my room", he stuttered.

"The one who painted this is ludicrous" he utter while stopping himself not to puke.

Then his room abruptly open, policemen entered and the next thing he realized was that all the guns are pointed at him.

James was shaky confused about what's happening, he was accused of murder.

He explains himself that he's not guilty, he was tested in lie detection test and he appears to be telling the truth but the evidence were screaming otherwise.

One of the prosecutor suggested to test he's mentality.

"This boy might have done his crime unconsciously?" He said mostly to himself

This is crazy, Im not capable of killing anybody". He cried.

Doctor Demencha's a famous psychiatrist, she went directly into James to examine him.

"Okay, James I'm going to hypnotize you" James nodded.

It took ten minutes to put him under. Dr. Demencha walked over to James.

"James, do you know where you are?"

"Yes. I'm in jail." His voice sounded hollow, as though coming

from a distance.

"James, did you ever kill anyone?"

"No."

The prosecutor looked at Dr. Demencha in surprise. Weren't people supposed to tell the truth under hypnosis?he asked.

Unexpectedly, he began to move his hands like he was playing drums.

Who does he think he's fooling? He's pretending to be someone else.

"I want to ask you some more questions, James." He tossed his head and said

, "Hindi ako si not James"

Dr. Demencha exchanged a look with the prosecutor, then turned back to

James. "If you're not James, who are you?"

"Christian."

"James," said Dr. Demencha.

"Christian."He corrected.

James's expression suddenly started to change again. As they watched, James seemed to shrink in his chair, and his face began to soften and go through an incredible metamorphosis until he seemed to become another distinct personality.

"Who are you?"ask Dr. Demencha

"Watashi wa Shiki desu."

Oh God, it's not an act, the prosecutor thought. It's real.

Dr. Demencha said quietly, "They're alters."

She smiled a triumphant smile and says "he has a Multiple Personality Disorder".

Later they found out that James's mom was a Filipina and his father was Japanese, he stayed at Japan for 5 years and in Philippines for almost four years before they migrated at U.S.

Doctor Demencha convinced the council for James amnesty.

Doctor Demencha's consider James as her big break, she's willing to do everything even if it means dissecting James brain for information about how a person develop an alters and what trauma did James experienced for him to progress another personality.


End file.
